pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Flynn
__NOEDITSECTION__ Basic Info Phineas is the main, red headed brother of the Flynn/Fletcher Family. Throughout the summer, Phineas and his stepbrother, Ferb have been making all of these crazy inventions (e.g., a rollercoaster, a mini-golf course, a beach, etc.). His relatives include the laconic (but not exactly shy) Ferb, his teenage overreactive sister Candace, and his parents, Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher. He owns a platypus which he calls "Perry", who is really a secret agent. His real father was Adrian Monogram (who was Francis Monogram's brother,hence the surname Monogram.) He was a spy,just like Phineas became when he was twelve, but his father was shot by Micheal Yogor, a Russian contract killer. His father and he both had some time working for Mio. Relationships Candace Flynn Phineas's older sister who likes to have control over him and Ferb, but she loves her brothers. Ferb Fletcher Ferb is Phineas's step brother and best friend. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Phineas is Isabella's crush, whom she believes she will marry one day. Phineas is extremely oblivious to Isabella's feelings for him. In Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, it is confirmed that there is a fifty-fifty chance that he may marry Isabella. Appearances Kingdom Hearts 3D ﻿''' '''Phineas is the partner of Sora in Kingdom Hearts 3D Sora and Phineas defeat the Dr Doofenshmiritz Heartless.KH rules (talk) 20:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) 'Warning This Page is Not Related to Other Stories' In this episode, Phineas meets User Jathew's version of the future. He meets his daughter Rachel and now they have to stop a paradox. 'Return of the Disk' In this episode, he and Ferb are busted by Candace and finds out Perry is a secret agent and fights a league of villins, including: Darth Vader, Mitch, Doc Ock, the Joker, and Khaka Peu Peu, Xemnas to name a few. 'Super Kids' In this episode, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Thaddeus are exposed to radiation and develop superpowers. While Phineas and the gang become a group of superheroes, Thaddeus plots to rule the world... 'It's Not the End!' In this story by, Phineas gains the superpowers of Wolverine from the X-Men. 'Phineas and Bart' In this story, he meets the Simpsons and his step-brother Ferb falls in love with Lisa and then he and Bart get the idea to plan a date for them. 'The Lean Mean Brain Machine' In this story, Phineas switches brains with RHF. both Patrica and her twin sister's also accidentally switch brains as well. 'Super Phinio Bros.' He stars in this crossover with his step-brother. 'Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer' He and his friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series. 'Phineas and Isabella's Birthday' In this fan episode, he and Isabella share a birthday party Relationship with Patricia (Patricia and Florence) In the series he has a love battle with her and Isabella until the series finale that he chooses Isabella and Ferb chooses Emily.,but likely Patrica met Thaddeus ,and fall in love with each other ,but Thaddeus. Their brother Adam also falls in love with Jenny. 'Aftermath' She and her siblings 1st return the episode of Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer The Phinettes STRIKE AGAIN! (now voiced by Danielle Panabaker they reunite and as seen Patrica has 3 children named Katrina,Phineas the second,and Hattie and she was engaged to Thaddeus, but only wanted her family fortune ($750,000,000) and get her arrested so he can have the money to himself ,but eventually Phineas dressed like her wearing a wig and the wedding dress she was supposed to wear,but then she met up with Issac and got married and became his adopted son Pabalo's mother. Before that Florence was married Gerland and was mentioned that Adam married Jennifer Jones. 'Alternate' In another version of Phineas's world he has hated her since they have met. Even though they have been born on the same day and almost look alike, Patricia cheats on Phineas by going through Phineas's papers and changing all the answers to wrong. Phineas is also allergic to the smell of cheese, and Patricia brings cheese perfume and sprays it on her whenever she comes by. Although Phineas is friends with Florence, Florence is very offended by Phineas hating Patricia. The bad thing is, Patricia doesn't know he hates her, and she has had a crush on him since 1st grade. Phineas loves Isabella, which makes Patricia jealous. In the episode 30% Less Flynn, he tries to make Patricia eat 12 boxes of Phineas's candy (read 30% Less Flynn for more info). This version is a little mean since I have autism and maybe that's the problem with me and Wikipedia and sometime get upset, angry, and/or sad when my routine is interrupted and stuff see the video on Brainpop. Any questions ask in the discussion pageThe Ferbette 21:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) 'Phineas and Ferb: The Rise of Doofenshmirtz' Phineas is the main protagonist and of the game and is controlled by player one as he sets out to stop the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from taking over Danville and the world. 'Phineas and Ferb: The Last Day of Summer' Phineas worries that his summer fun will come to an end when summer reaches it's last day, so he and his friends set to find the island of the stone of miracles, to wish for an endless summer. After Phineas saves Isabella from falling down a gorge, they begin to get closer. When the kids fight the robot wished by Doofensmirtz, Isabella is captured which forces Phineas to destroy the stone which keeps the robot alive. Phineas says to Isabella that he may have done some cool things, but she was his best adventure ever, Phineas goes back to school with Isabella as a girlfriend, and he ends the movie by saying "Oh well, there's always next year." 'The Truth About Ferb Fletcher' Phineas meets Ferb when Ferb moves to Danville after narrowly escaping a mad dictator who takes over Britain. The two quickly become best friends, and then stepbrothers - when Linda and Lawrence get married. Years later, Phineas (along with Emily, Isabella, and others) must help Ferb reclaim his rightful throne as King of Britain. 'The Adventures of Phineas Flynn' Phineas is an adventurous young boy who always is looking for adventure with his friends. 'Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning:' In this story, Phineas marries Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and they have three kids named Adrian, Marie, and Julia. Phineas owns his own company called Flynn and Co., and is very famous around Danville. He is the uncle of Ferb and Emily's children, Thomas, David, and Elisabeth Fletcher. [[Disney's Phineas and Ferb in: What a Dream!|'Disney's Phineas and Ferb in: What a Dream!']] Phineas and Ferb think about having another do nothing day. Once they start to do nothing they start to fall asleep and things get bad. So they wake up in a Enchanted Danville and meet Candace. She tells them Dr. Doofensmirtz became Dicator by making everybody in Danville minions. So it's up to Phineas Ferb and Candace to start thinking and stop Dr. Doofensmirtz! This is apart of The Phineas and Ferb Adventures. 'Now or Nothing' Phineas tells a story that actually happened. 'Who wants to win a date' Phineas competes to win a date with isabella 'Phineas' Greatest Game' Phineas becomes a pro-football player. 'The Story of Jacob Greenfish' Phineas meets Jacob and is one of the main characters. 'Dear Diary' He will have a entry in this. 'New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!' He is the main character in Roads's series. He voluntarily turns EVO by drinking active nanites in one episode, but, later, gets changed back. 'Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast)' Phineas has developed a crush on Lisa Lansigan and has become his team leader. He doesn't believe what people are saying Candace is doing, he doesn't even believe Ferb. He lost his leader role in Cubarama. He is now in the Final 10. He learns of Isabella's crush in Spain In The Butt. He was eliminated in Beijing Chris McLean when e couldn't find a peanut. He left with a bloody mouth, black eye, broken foot, broken leg, and bleeding hands. He was rooting for Lisa in the finals. He won no Invincibilities The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Phineas appear, along with Ferb and they planning a Party and invite Sonic, Mario, Homer Simpson and Mickey Mouse The Greatest Space Quest Ever Phineas is one of the main characters he is a pilot who has served with his brother Ferb in the space war against Doofenshmirtz for 11 years. He is one of the 7 chosen ones to save the universe. Camp Phineas Series Phineas is the founder of this camp and the camp director. His siblings and his friends attend the camp. The Rise of Doofenshmirtz Phineas is a scientist who is against Doofenshmirtz, after he has taken control of the Tri-State area. Phin Wars He is the protagonist, Phineas Skywalker. TotalDramaRox97's Series Phineas meets a kid named Connor. Phineas sees Connor as a friend until Connor shows a rude and annoying attitude but he doesnt dislike him he is only neutral. Phineas will go to Connor for help in The Phineas Games after he is selected to go into a battle to the death. He surprisingly killed Jaques and Josef for attacking 2 Fireside Girls. He will participate with Ferb in a race around the world and did well the first leg and fell behind the second. He knows that Connor is a truly nice person but doenst show it The Song of Flames Phineas is the main protagonist of the fanfic. He teams up with legendary Pokemon Reshiram to defeat Doofenshmirtz and Zekrom three years after the death of the Pikachu princess. Future In his future, Phineas marries Isabella and they have 4 kids, 3 boys and 1 girl. He's founded a succesful company called Flynn and Co. alongside Ferb, mass producing his inventions, and has been given many nicknames by the public, such as "The Father of the Future". Alternate Future In an "alternate future" Phineas will marry Hyper and they will have lots of kids(thanks to P&I4EVAH! and myself Hyper)Hyneas Flynn,Colin Flynn-Hearts,are the two boys,and the girls are;Kristein Flynn-Hearts,Kaitlyn Flynn-Hearts,Angiela Flynn,Andrea Flynn,but the basic kids are only Hyneas Flynn(1 boy),Jynet Flynn,Chelsea Flynn,and Aleena Flynn(3 girls) Zhuniverse In one episode Phineas find a portal and falls in to the Zhu Zhu Pets' universe. There, Phineas finds Trixie Buttercupps and forms a crush on her. In 3000, they get married and have kids. How Did Phineas find the Zhuniverse? He Played with Zhu Zhu Pets. In this series, he has superpowers and is the sidekick of Trixie. Changed name As seen from Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants on Chapter 15 (The Name Change-O-Chart 2000) on page 88-89, there are 2 signs that show the funny way to change anybody's name. Phineas's changed name is "Doofus BarfChunks" Gallery File:Phineas and Isabella's kids.jpg|Phineas and Isabella's kids. File:Brownies.jpg|Phineas in his official anime form. File:Phineas and ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb phinebella pic.JPG|Phinebella! :D File:300px-Beach Phineas.jpg|Phineas with sunglasses File:Little Phineas-.jpg|Toddler Phineas File:TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone.png|Phinabella! Badge-welcome.png|Phineas Badge! PhineasGutair.jpg|Rockin' on guitar! Phin paint.jpg|This came out actually pretty good... WhatsNextOnTheManagementList.png|Phineas wants Amy to help him know what is next on the list before 10 pm. Phineas in Biblical Time Clothes.jpeg|Phineas in Biblical Time Clothes Pnf.jpg|Young Phineas and Ferb with Perry's egg! phineas.jpg baby phineas.jpg|Candace holding baby Phineas Why i dont use paint.jpg|Me kind of failing Phineas on paint... 408px-Phineas_Swim_Trunks.png|LETS GO SWIMMING!! 0_(5).jpg|SING! SING! SING! 800px-Get_on_the_Trike.jpg|"GET ON THE TRIKE!" Phineasandferb.JPG Phinferb.PNG|Phinferb! XD Phineas chicken.JPG|Don't ask.... Phineas (Meerkat).PNG|Phineas the Meerkat Phineas Vampire.png|He was forced to dress this way Phintastic inves.JPG|:( Darth Phineas.JPG|Darth Phineas? Doof'slittlesecret.jpg|"And here's MY little secret..." --Doof to Phineas phin_bday.jpg|"You're the best sister ever..." --Phineas to Candace Darth Phineas and Jedi Ferb.jpg|Darth Phineas and Jedi Ferb?! I think I missed something... Phinea10.jpg|Phineas as a lion cub in Phineas and Ferb Lion King. phinbe10.jpg|Phineas and Isabella as adult lions--before Phineas' look was changed. Phineas Wolf.png|Phineas in wolf form Phineas teen lion.jpg|Phineas as a teen lion. Phineas collage.jpg Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Lunaii Phin and alt phin.jpg|Phineas meets his alternate self. 180px-Phineas_cool_render.gif phineas +.png|Phineas Teenager|link=Phineas flynn Untitled.png|Phineas and Isabella! Category:Riot! Category:Rich Characters Category:Famous People Category:Waterruff Boys Category:Boyz! Category:Superheroes Category:Firefly Boys Category:Fanon Works Category:Thomas J. Campana Elemtray School Students Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Famous People Category:Mink Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Canon Character